Dawn of the Sage
by JasperPotterSlytherin
Summary: When the Hokage was setting up the new teams, what do you think would happen if someone BS them? Join Naruto and his sister as they take the shinobi world by storm, one unpredictable step at a time!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, but his sister is my own character!

Summary: When the Hokage was setting up the new teams, what do you think would happen if someone BS them? Join Naruto and his sister as they take the shinobi world by storm, one unpredictable step at a time!

**Sorato's thoughts **

**_Sorato's writing _**

**KURAMA **

Dawn of the Sage

Chapter 1

"Ok, next order of business, the team arrangements for this year's graduation class." The third Hokage announced.

**HERE WE GO AGAIN KIT, TEAM ASSIGNMENTS, WHAT A PAIN**

Sorato's lip twitched in amusement at her companions complaining.

**Oh Kurama, you sound like a Nara. **

**SO, WHAT IF I DO?! I HATE BRATS! **

**Really? Including me and Naruto? **

**WELL, NOT YOU OR YOUR NUCKLEHEAD YOUNGER BROTHER. BUT THE UCHIHA AND HARUNO BRATS DEFINITELY!**

Sorato's shoulders shook as she silently laughed in agreement.

"- Team 7, under Kakashi Hatake, are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Team 8, under Kurenai Yuhei, are Sino Aburama, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 9 is still in circulation. Finally, team 10, under Asuma Sarutobi, are Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi."

**What?**

**WHAT? HAS THAT OLD MONKEY LOST IT?!**

Frowning Sorato pulled out a kunai and flung it at the Hokage, missing his head by a mere inch. The room goes deathly quiet.

"Something wrong, Sorato?" the Hokage addressed her. Wincing in sadness as he took her appearance in, with her bright blue eyes and spikey blonde hair it wasn't hard to see the resemblance with a certain deceased shinobi. She had jaw-length bangs framing either side of her face, with three whisker markings on both of her cheeks. Her uniform consisted of the standard jounin uniform, a green flank jacket, blue forehead protector and a pair of blue fingerless gloves. On the left side of her head, woven into the her hair bang, hung two blue bells. Like her brother Naruto, she held the nine-tailed fox within her, the only difference being, she somehow held parts of the other tailed beasts within her as well.

She pulled out a pad and held up in front of her.

**_Team 7,8 and 10 does not work._**

The Hokage's face became serious. Clasping his hands together he leaned towards her. "Care you tell why you think my arrangements do not work, Sorato."

**TELL HIM SORATO. I REFUSE TO ALLOW NARUTO TO BE STUCK WITH THOSE IDEOTS! **

Sorato rubbed her head and procced to wipe her pad and write what she wanted to say.

**_To start with, look at team 7, you have placed three clanless students together; whereas team 8 and 10 have clans to help them in training. We all know Kakashi is going to be ordered by the council to focus on the Uchiha and leave the other two. Haruno is a civilian born, so her family isn't going to encourage her to train, making her graduate redundant. Finally, with Kakashi focus mainly on the Uchiha and Haruno not even bothering, Naruto is not going to receive any training whatsoever and it is not like anyone else will willingly train him because of what he holds. This team is doomed to fail, Naruto will try to work as a team with them but the Uchiha and Haruno will refuse to work with him. They would most likely have him do all the D-rank missions and when out on a C, or possibly B-rank mission, they would definitely abandon him in a crisis scenario. _**

Sorato held the pad for the Hokage to read over. The other jounin in the room crowed in to read what she wrote, all silently agreeing with the points she made. If that group were to form it would only end in disaster. Kakashi shifting were he stood beside her and silently thought over her analysis of his team, realising she was right.

"Hmm, I see your point Sorato, but how does team 8 and 10 fail?" The Hokage questioned. Asuma and Kurenai paying close attention to see where the flaws in their team were.

Sorato cleared her pad again and wrote down her analysis, holding out towards them to read over.

**_While there is no issue in the skills of team 8 and 10, your placing all the tracking specialist on one singular team, leaving the other two teams without anyone who could do tracking on scouting missions. Also, from what I have observed, te Hyuga heiress is being constantly harassed by the Inuzuka, and both the Inuzuka and Aburama are constantly at each other's throats. Furthermore, team Ino-Shika-Cho is well known throughout the five hidden nations, it's possible the other hidden villages have come up with ways to overcome this legendary formation. _**

The Hokage thought over her points. Asuma and Kurenai frowned that their teams had faults but could understand where Sorato was coming from. The teams needed to balance out and become diverse and different to how they traditionally were. The original Ino-Skika-Cho, also agreed with her, while they do want their children in the same team like they were, there was no saying if their enemies have thought of a way to defeat their formations.

"Very well Sorato, how do you think team 7,8 and 10 should be arranged? Please state your reasoning."

**HE FINALLY UNDERSTANDS. THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO PUT NARUTO IN A TEAM WHO WILL REALLY CARE FOR HIM KIT. **

**Your right Kurama, I'll need to make the Hokage agree on my team suggestions. **

**I HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS TO THE TEAM ARRANGEMRNTS.**

Everyone watched as she wrote, her bells swaying from side to side as her head nodded along to Kurama's voice

_Hmm, she's listening to the fox. I shouldn't worry she's always had a way with him and the other tailed beasts._ The Hokage thought as he waited for her answer.

**_Team 7, under Kakashi Hatake: Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka and Kiba Inuzuka._**

**_Team 8, under Kurenai Yuhei: Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno and Choji Akamichi._**

**_Team 10, under Asuma Sarutobi: Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki. _**

**_All together each team has one tracker and one clanless member, allowing for the sensei to focus on them when the other two has a clan technique to practice. _**

**_The council will approve of this because the Uchiha will still be with Kakashi and the 'demon brat' will no longer be near their 'precious survivor'. _**

**_Placing Haruno with Kurenai will be better. Kurenai will be able to better encourage and hopefully break her fan-girl persona, and with her low chakra reserves, Haruno is best at learning either medical ninjitsu or genjusu. _**

**_We don't need to worry about Yamanaka going fan-girl on the Uchiha as it is all fake. _**

**_Finally, team 10 consists of members who don't hate Naruto, so their teamwork is more likely to occur than with the Uchiha and Haruno. _**

Everyone read from her pad and nodded. Both Kurenai and Asuma were happy with their new teams, Kakashi though was a little upset as he wanted to train Naruto, but knew that it was not possible with both the Uchiha and council on his back. Shikaku Nara sent a warm smile to Sorato, reaching out to ruffle her blonde locks, he was proud of her.

**GOOD JOB KIT.**

**Thanks Kurama. I am happy Shikaku-sensei is proud of me. **

The Hokage took a puff from his pipe and smiled. "I agree with your team arrangements; however, I would like to make one change."

Sorato frowned at the Hokage, not sure what he wanted to re-adjust.

**WHAT IS HE PLANNING? **

**I don't know Kurama. **

"I want you to be the sensei of team 10, with Asuma as your assistant."

**WHAT?**

**What? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yatta! I am finally a ninja!" Naruto cheered as he crashed into the classroom.

"Oi, Naruto! This is for graduating students, not failures" Kiba barked at the blond boy.

"Oh yeah, Kiba. See this, it is an official forehead protected given to passing genins!" he yelled, pointing to his head.

"I bet you dig it out from the garbage." Kiba taunted, trying to rill the blonde up.

"Oh yeah." Naruto growled, readying to lunge for the other boy when suddenly he was knocked over and trampled on by a hoard of fangirls.

In the Hokage tower, the Hokage and the team sensei watched. Sorato and Kurama growled in anger.

**HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO ONE OF MY KITS. IF I COULD I WOULD BURN THEM ALIVE. **

Sorato grind her teeth together, the jounin sensei's and Hokage sweating under her killing intent as it suffocated the room.

"Ow, that hurt." Naruto rubbed his head and looked over to the group of girls that were surrounding Sasuke Uchiha. He pouted in annoyance, but brightened up when his eyes landed on the pink hair of his crush, Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He called, getting up to go and greet her, only to be punched in the head.

"Shut up, Naruto-baka!" she shrieked, aiming to pound his head in again. Not caring as he curled up in a defensive foetus position, arms over his head.

_That looks like its habitual, has Naruto been beaten up before? How troublesome. _A lazy boy thought, grumbling as he stood up to help only to stop at screaming.

"Gross! Get it off! Get it off!" Sakura screamed as she waved her arms around her head. The other girls running away from her. Naruto looked up when he heard the screaming.

"Sakura be careful," he said worriedly as he moved to help her. Gently scooping the bugs up, and getting hit in the process, not all that bothered.

_Interesting. Has Naruto been faking it when Sakura hits him? _The Nara heir wondered as a boy in black sunglasses brushed past him.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san, for saving my bugs." The boy said quietly as his insects flew back into his jacket.

"No problem Shino. And don't listen to Sakura, your bugs aren't gross, they're really cool." Naruto laughed, a big smile blooming on his face, making the Aburame heir blush lightly.

"Thank you."

_Who are you, Naruto Uzumaki? What a drag._ The Nara sighed, sitting back down next to his chubby friend, Choji, wo kept munching away at his BBQ potato chips.

Sorato smiled happily, she had seen the Nara heir getting up to help her brother, as well as the Aburame heir send some of his bugs to help defend Naruto.

**At least someone cares.**

**THOSE TWO WILL MAKE EXCELLENT TEAMMATES FOR NARUTO. **Kurama agreed, purring in delight at the bonds of friendship.

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sakura screamed, going to punch him again.

"Sakura! That is enough! Take your seats!" Iruka-sensei shouted as he walked into the classroom.

The girl growled at Naruto, shoving him into Shino as she walked to her seat beside Sasuke. Hearts forming into her eyes. Naruto watch sadly as she passed, his face down cast.

"Come sit next me Naruto," Shino grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back of the room in the corner, Iruka watching happy that Naruto had a friend.

"Ok everyone, first of all I want to say congratulations to everyone for passing the graduating exam."

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto didn't past the exam!" Sakura yelled snidely, glaring up at the blonde.

"There was an incident last night that Naruto helped solve. For that the Hokage promoted him to genin." Iruka explained, the class began murmuring and glancing at Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura glared hatefully at him.

"Now, enough of that onto the team arrangements… Team 7, under Kakashi Hatake are, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka and Kiba Inuzuka."

"Ha! In your face billboard brow." Ino cheered, sticking her tongue out at the enraged pinkette.

"Moving on." Iruka interrupted, his brow twitching in annoyance. "Team 8, under Kurenai Yuhei are, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno and Choji Akimichi."

"WHAT! Iruka-sensei, there must be a mistake. I'm supposed to be on Sasuke's team not Ino-pig! Why am I lumped with fatty and the mouse!" Sakura whined.

"Sakura if you have an issue take it up with the Hokage, these teams where orchestrated by him." Iruka snapped, getting both mad and tired of the girl.

Kurenai sighed in despair at her new student. Kakashi, silently thanked Sorato for rearranging the teams by giving her chocolate. The third Hokage frowned at the girl's disrespect, while Sorato grinned in happiness at the pinkettes misery, with Asuma chuckling behind her.

Both Hiashi Hyuga and Choza Akimichi glared at Sakura through the Hokage's crystal ball before sending a glare at the girl's father, Kizashi Haruno, for how she treated their children. The poor man sweating under their combined glares, silently cursing his daughter to shut up.

"Finally, team 10 under Sorato Uzumaki are, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki." He announced, freezing at what he just read. The class became silent. Everyone had heard about Sorato Uzumaki, she was a highly respectable ninja, her skills were on par to both the four Hokage and the legendary three sanins.

"Um, Iruka-sensei. Can you tell us about Sorato Uzumaki?" Ino asked curiously.

"Ok, let see. Sorato entered the academy at four and graduated at 5, a year later she became a chunin and at 7 a jounin. She joined the anbu when she was 8 and became captain at 10." Iruka downplayed her ninja carer. The class broke out in excited whispers. Sasuke gritted his teeth in jealousy, while Sakura scowled at the mere thought that there was someone better than her precious Sasuke.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! What else can you tell us about her!" shouted Kiba, with Akamaru barking along on his head.

"Sorato holds the record for the youngest ever ninja to rise in the ranks. She beat Kakashi-sensei, Itachi Uchiha and Lord Forth. She is the only ninja in the village to surpass the Uchiha clan, as none of them, not even Itachi, could defeat her in a fight." Sasuke bashed his fists onto his desk. "But do you want to know a secret?" The class all leaned forward in anticipation. "She is Naruto's older twin sister."

"WHAT! TWIN SISTER! YOU MEAN SHE IS THE SAME AGE AS US!?" Sakura yelled, everyone shouting out and looking at Naruto.

"That's right. Class dismiss, please return here after lunch to meet your new sensei's." Iruka waved goodbye and left the room.

Sasuke jumped from his seat. "Dobe, I demand-"only to see that Naruto was no longer in the room, Shino and Shikamaru were gone as well. Sasuke gritted his teeth and sulked out the room, intent on finding Naruto.

In the Hokage tower, Sorato blushed at her accomplishments being acknowledged.

"Damn Sorato, for a 12-year-old, your very talented." Asuma chuckled as he lit a cigarette.

"Of course, she's amazing. She's my former student after all." Shikaku boasted with pride, ruffling her hair.

"Ok. You're all dismissed, Sorato stay behind a moment."

**_Uncle Asuma, can you pick my team for me and take them to training ground 12? Explain the real test and give them this scroll; it is part of the test. _**

"Sure, thing Sorato." Asuma smiled and left the room with Kurenai.

**THOSE TWO ARE DEFINITELY MATES.**

**Mates? Of course, Kurenai and Uncle Asuma are friends. **

**NOT MATES AS IN FRIENDS. MATES AS IN LOVERS. YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE OBLIVIOUS WHEN IT COMES TO MATTERS OF THE HEART.**

Down at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto was eating away at bowl after bowl of ramen. Shino and Shikamaru sat either side of him, watching as he inhaled his tenth bowl.

"So Naruto, what can you tell use about your sister that Iruka-sensei hadn't?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am also a little intrigued to know more. If its true she is your older twin and a powerful jounin already, I am curious to meet her." Shino added.

"Well there is not much more to say on her shinobi skills as I know as much as you do."

"What? Why?" Shikamaru exclaimed. _Troublesome, how are we to learn more about her as a ninja, if even her own brother, doesn't even know?_

"It was a condition the council made when she entered the academy. She would be allowed early access; on the premise she didn't tell me anything about what she learned until I graduated."

"Can you tell us why she entered the academy so young?" Shino asked.

"My sister was born with a disability that made it seem she would never be able to become a ninja; however, she was born with powerful sensory abilities that outshine the second Hokage. When the council learned of this, they wanted to train her early to become a ninja, thinking it would be easier when she was younger rather than now. All my sister has ever known is being a ninja."

"What disability does she have?" Shikamaru asked, filing away any key information about his new sensei as the conversation moved on.

"Sorry, not saying. That will ruin the surprise; however, you can guess, and I'll tell you if your right or not." Naruto smirked mischievously.

"How troublesome. Can you at least give us a clue?" Shikamaru sighed.

"hmm, ok. Like I said she was born with this disability but because she was trained at a young age and is a sensory ninja, it is hard to notice. She developed a second disability when we were five, but it is not severing. Come to think about it, its not really a disability but more of a trauma – I think."

_Interesting, she sounds just as puzzling as Naruto. Just who are the Uzumaki's? _

"Naruto, Shikamaru, we best get going if we want to be there in time to meet Sorato-sensei" Shino placed some money on the counter and got up to leave. Naruto and Shikamaru copied his action, and three left together, heading back to the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dobe! I demand you tell me about your sister!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto entered the room.

"I have to tell you anything Teme!" Naruto yelled back, pushing past him to sit with Shikamaru and Shino.

"NARUTO-BAKA! DON'T CALL SASUKE A TEME! ANSWER HIM OR ELSE!" Sakura screamed from Sasuke's left, going to grab him as he walked past.

"Or else what?" a calm rough baritone voice asked from behind them.

"Uncle Asuma!" Naruto cheered, running past Sasuke and Sakura to hug the jounin around the waist. "Hey, hey! Uncle Asuma, I did it! I'm finally a ninja!"

"Congratulations Naruto. Sorato is very proud of you." Asuma smiled, ruffling his blonde hair.

"Why are you here? Where is Sorato?" Naruto asked rapidly.

"The Hokage wanted to have a private word with her. So, she asked me to collect you and your teammates and take you to your meeting point. Team 10, follow me." Asuma waved his arm and led Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru out the room. As he past he sent a warning glare to Sasuke and Sakura who tried to stop and follow them.

"Haruno, Uchiha. I suggest you grow up and stop demanding things of others. Your shinobi now, not children. Also, word of warning. If you ever do anything to Naruto, you'd wish for death after Sorato is done with you." He smirked at their shocked and frightened looks.

Asuma stride out the room, chuckling at Naruto's antics as he rapidly fired questions after questions. "Ok, ok, Naruto. Calm down, we're here. Team 10, welcome to training ground 12. This is Sorato's personal and private spot to train."

The boys stared in awe of the area. The landscape had a view of the mountains and Hokage Monument, a roaring waterfall descending from a part of the mountains with a large and deep river running across the centre of the training grounds. The forest surrounds the area on both sides of the river, encircling them in a wooded cage.

"Wow. This place is amazing!" Naruto ran ahead, laughing and jumping as he went.

"Naruto come sit down. I have something I need to tell you." Asuma ordered. Team 10 all sat in front of Asuma and waited patiently for him to speak. "Now, well done for passing the graduation exam, however, you aren't ninja's yet."

"What!? Uncle Asuma, what do you mean?" Naruto yelled in alarm.

"He means Naruto that the graduation exam help determine who was qualified to become ninjas. The real test must be to determine to see if we are really ready to live up to be a ninja." Shikamaru explained. "How troublesome"

_Interesting. He's already got the gist of things. He is not far off from finding out what the true test really is. Sorato is going to love working with._ Asuma thought as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"So what you are saying, it is like a psych evaluation test?" Shino suggested.

"Sort of. But Shikamaru is write. You had to complete a second test."

"So, what is it?" Naruto yelled. "Let's get this test going, so that I am one step closer to becoming Hokage!"

"Sorry, I don't know. Only Sorato knows what the test is." Rummaging in his pocket he pulled out a scroll and chucked it towards Shikamaru. "Here, Sorato has written what you have to do. Later kids, good luck." Asuma saluted them a wave goodbye and poofed away in a puff of smoke.

"Troublesome." Mumbled Shikamaru, as they all sat in a circle to read the scroll.

**_Hello, Team 10, welcome to my personal and private training ground, training ground 12. I am sure by now Uncle Asuma has explained that there is a second test before becoming official ninjas. Sorry Naruto._**

**_The test is simple, you have until tomorrow 3pm to find me and catch me. Your target are the bells I carry. First two to grab the bells pass. _**

**_Good luck, boys. Your time starts now! _**

Shino's head snapped up and looked around him. _What is that noise? It is so faint but could it be a timer?_

"So, wait does this mean only two of us can pass? Then what is the purpose of forming a team?" Naruto asked confused.

"I don't know Naruto, but you make an excellent point. It is best we remember that. For now, how we find and capture Sorato if we don't know what she looks like?" Shino asked looking at Shikamaru.

"Well she is Naruto's twin, so they must look similar." Shikamaru looked to Naruto for confirmation.

"Yeah we do. The only difference is that my sister has longer bangs that frame her face, she is a little taller than me and doesn't wear orange but an actual jounin uniform. She also has two blue bells woven into her left bangs."

Shikamaru wrote down the description Naruto gave. "Ok good, so now we have an idea on who to look for." He glanced back over at the scroll. "Judging from the test, it would seem we would need to gather information first before we can catch her."

"That is logical. You wouldn't go headfirst on a mission without obtain some background information on your target." Shino agreed.

"Ok. Let's make a list. As Naruto said he doesn't now much about her skill set, so we may have to ask some of the other jounins in the village. Here is what we do know already:

· She is Naruto's older twin sister, meaning she is 12-years old.

· She was born with a disability and has a trauma of some kind.

· She entered and graduated the academy at a young age.

· She is a former anbu.

· She is a sensory ninja.

· She surpasses the four Hokages and legendary three sanins as a ninja."

"Oh, oh!" Naruto waved his hand.

"What is it Naruto?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"I remember her sensei. I don't know his name, but I think he is from your clan Shikamaru; because he had the same hairstyle as you. When we were younger, whenever I saw him hanging outside our home, waiting for Sorato for a mission, I referred him as Pineapple-sensei."

Shikamaru's eye twitched at the jab that his head looked like a pineapple. "Ok that is helpful. We can go talk to my dad, he'll know which Nara trained her; he is also the Jounin commander, so he'll know her best. Naruto what can you tell us about her personally?"

"Ok well:

· Her sensei was from the Nara clan.

· Quiet.

· Kind and hardworking (troublesome)

· Used to sing?

· Pranking.

· Ramen and Milkshakes (Vanilla especially)

· Gardens and cooks.

· Plays shoji with Hokage

· Best friend/ brother is Hayate Gekko"

"Anything else?" Shino pushed.

"No sorry, my sister is a very private person. She took the councils demands seriously. We are close and are always together. But because she is a high-ranking ninja, she doesn't really do much when she is free, she mostly wants to sit and relax. I don't mind because I know she works so hard."

"Well what you have given us is plenty for a start. You've also given use some people we can talk to already." Rolling up the scrolls, Shikamaru started to head back to the village. "Come on, well go and see my dad and talk to him."

"We could possibly see if my father knows anything about her." Shino suggest as he Naruto quickly followed behind him. "It's a plan. Shikamaru nodded.

The boys wander through the streets of Konoha, when a bar came into view. "My dad is mostly in there with Choji and Ino's dads." They entered and found Shikaku Nara sitting in the back with Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka and Shibi Aburame.

"Hey dad." Shikamaru said tiredly.

"Ah Shikamaru, what are you doing here. Isn't today you meet your team?" the man blincked at his son. Shikaku Nara had two scars on the right side of his face, and like his son, he had dark hair tied up into a spikey ponytail, dark eyes and a goatee. His ears were pierced and he wore a meshed shirt underneath his flank jacket, a deer skin coat over top and hand guards.

"I have meet my team. Dad this is Shino Aburame and Naruto Uzumaki, my teammates." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you boys." Shikaku bowed his head. His eyes lingered on Naruto for a bit before looking back at his son, who was watching him.

"Was there something you boys needed?"

"Yeah, what can you tell us about Sorato Uzumaki as a ninja. Naruto doesn't know much, but he remembers her sensei was from our clan."

"Um, Shikamaru." Naruto interrupted. "That is my sister's former sensei."

"What!? My dad?" Shikamaru cried in shock. Naruto nodded at his disbelief.

"Sorato Uzumaki. She was my student. Very bright, a lot of potential. She is a master and specialises in sealing and elements. She is known as the Silent Assassin, Blue Bells, Rising Sun, Blind Blitz and the second Yellow Flash. My nickname for her is Bambi. She exceeds in ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, medical ninjutsu, funjutsu and kenjutsu. She is a powerful sensory ninja, no matter the distance, she can sense anything. She has a contract with the foxes and toads, and other beasts." Shikaku rambled as he talked about his prized pupil.

Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru listened with their jaws dropped.

_How is that even possible? Oh man, she's going to kill us in training. _

_It is illogical for someone to be that skilful at so young an age. _

_Other beasts? Is he referring to the tailed beasts? _

"How do we find her?" Shino asked

"Let me guess. Her test is to find and capture her by a certain time" The boys nodded and Shikaku laughed. "I think she gave you a clue as to her location in the scroll."

Shikamaru pulled out the scroll. "Your right, training ground 12, she and Asuma-san referred it as hers."

"I distinctly her a timer start to tick backwards once we finished reading." Shino informed.

"Which means she was there the whole time." Shikamaru concluded.

"Alright. So we know where she is. Let's go and capture her." Naruto turned to leave.

"Wait Naruto, we need to formulate a plan first." Shikamaru held him back. "Naruto, Shino. Go and collect your gear and meet me at my house. Well spend the rest of the day to come up with an attack strategy and leave for the grounds at 7. That gives us eight hours to get her and the bells."

"Right." Shino and Naruto raced home with Shikamaru doing the same.

_Tomorrow, we will become ninjas!_ They though harmoniously.

Shikaku looked up from his beer. "Hmm, were did they go? I wasn't finished talking." He grumbled in confusion before turning back to his teammates and friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dawn the next morning, Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru headed back into training ground 12. They looked around the area, the ticking of the clock echoing in the wind.

"Ok, you guys know the plan?" Shikamaru asked, the others nodded, and they all jumped into the trees and masking their chakra. Raising his arm, Shino sent out a horn of insects to scout the area.

"My insects can't find her." Shino said in disappointment.

"Ok, plan B. Naruto your up." Shikamaru motioned. Grinning, Naruto leaped from the trees from where he was hiding.

"SORATO! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" He shouts with a laugh. In front of him there was a poof of smoke a girl appeared.

_That's Sorato-sensei? She really does look like Naruto with longer bells. _Shikamaru took note of her appearance. He could see the bells hanging from her belt. _What's this? She has four bells? What is she up too? _

Shino and Shikamaru watched as the Uzumaki twins talked – well Naruto talk, Sorato using hand signs. Crouching down, Shikamaru used his hand signs to manipulate his shadow and latch it onto hers. _Almost there, almost there. Damn it!_ He inertly cursed as she shunshined away and behind him and Shino.

They gazed up in shock at how fast she moved. _Her eyes are bluer than the sky. _Shikamaru blushed as she shoved them to the ground next to Naruto.

"Ow. Naruto, how did she see us?" Shikamaru complained.

"I told you she's a powerful sensory ninja." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why did she use signs during the conversation?" Shino asked as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Because she's mute." Shikamaru answered. "I realised it after putting the pieces together, she's known as the Silent Assassin. And Asuma-san seemed to be used to receiving scrolls from her. I can of guessed it after both Naruto and my Dad saying that she had a trauma that was sort of like a disability, mutism was what I concluded. Her interaction with Naruto only confirmed my suspicion."

"Your right Shikamaru, Sorato is mute, but have you figured out her real disability?"

They watched as Sorato pulled out a pad.

**_Well done boys for figuring out where I was; and using your initiative to gather information about me. Let's see how much you know. You have until 3pm and the timer goes off to get the bells._**

The boys quickly jumped back into the shadow of the trees. "Ok, so we have to get three of the four bells she wares." "Two."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "No Naruto three, one for each of us." Naruto frowned. "The silver bells are our target. Shino, Shikamaru, whatever you do not touch or take her blue bells."

Shino and Shikamaru shared an uncertain glance. "Ok here is the plan; Naruto, Shino, you guys use your clones and insects to distract and back Sorato-sensei into the shadows. I will then use my clans shadow possession technique to capture her and get the bells."

Nodding Naruto and Shino worked together and attacked Sorato head on. Using his clones, Naruto used hand to hand combat to force Sorato backwards. Sorato smiled as she side stepped her brothers' punches; her chakra sending an electric spike to ward Shino's insects away.

_She's strong. She's hasn't even fought back yet; and already Shino and Naruto look tired and drained. _Shikamaru thought as he clasped his hands together; his shadow came to life and latched onto Sorato's freezing her in place. Sorato turned to investigate the shadows and smirked; her limbs tensed as she broke through the shadow possession. Quickly, before she could run, Shikamaru lunged for the bells in her hair, as they were closer to him.

"Shikamaru, no!" Naruto cried.

**KIT. THE SHADOW BRAT IS AFTER YOUR BLUE BELLS!**

Sorato released a blast of chakra, sending Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru flying. Swiftly six kunai's whistled in the wind, and caught the boys, trapping them in the roots. Sorato scowled and paced menacingly towards them; the boys each began to sweat as she came closer and closer.

"It seems we have failed." Shino commented. "WHAT!?" Naruto cried. "The timer we off, and we don't have the bells." Shino answered.

"Shikamaru! I told you not to touch or take Sorato's blue bells! And now we failed!" Naruto yelled at his teammate.

"I am sorry. I didn't think she would react so badly… girls are troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

**_You… PASS!_** Sorato smiled as she held a board up to their face. The boys stared at her dumfounded. Sorato's shoulders shook in amusement; the six kunai's holding them hostage puffed into smoke; making the crash into the ground.

**_You passed. The test was never about the bells, but instead it was… _**

"Teamwork." Shikamaru realised. "You wanted to see how'd we work as a team and if we could handle a mission scenario."

**_Correct Shikamaru. Now that you have passed; lets have lunch and introduce ourselves _**Sorato moved back and pulled out a scroll; flinging it into the air, a picnic basket and four bento boxes appeared. **_Come sit. _**

The boys each moved forward and sat down in a diamond formation; Sorato, Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru. The boys began digging eagerly into their bento's.

"This is really good… better than my mum's" Shikamaru ate happily. "Agreed, thank you Sorato-sensei for the food" Shino bowed. "Of course, it's great. Sorato is the best cook ever!" Naruto cheered.

**_Ok; let's introduce one another. Tell me about yourself, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams; I'll go first. My name is Sorato Uzumaki. I am 12-years-old, and I am a Jounin. My likes include; my younger brother, Naruto; Shikaku-sensei, Hayate-Nii, Kurama-Nii, Uncle Asuma and Grampa Hokage, cooking, gardening and seals. I hate Uchiha's, villagers who don't know the difference between a kunai and a scroll, fangirls and loud noises. My hobbies are gardening, making new seals, helping the Nara's with their deer's and music. My dream for the future… Is to help Naruto reach his dream. _**

**_Shikamaru, you're next. _**

Shikamaru nodded and cleared his throat. "Troublesome. My name is Shikamaru Nara. I am 12-years-old. I like hanging out with my friends, playing shoji and watching clouds. I hate fangirls and people who hurt my friends. My hobbie is napping and clod watching; and my dream for the future is marry an average woman, have one girl and then a boy; and retire when my daughter becomes a jounin."

Sorato sweat dropped. **LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON. **Kurama commented. **_Ok, Shino? _**

"My name is Shino Aburame and I am 12-years-old. I like insects, green tea and quiet places. I have loud noises, fangirls, and people who hate insects. My hobby is to rind and document nw insects. My dream is to take over as clan head from my father and be the first to find a new breed of insect."

**_Very good. You're up, Naruto. _**

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am 12 years old. I like my older sister, Sorato; Iruka-Sensei, Uncle Asuma, Grampa-Hokage, Ramen, my sisters cooking and my sister singing. I have fangirls, Sasuke-teme, people who don't know the differences between a kunai and a scroll and vegetables. My hobbies are trying new ramen and gardening. My goal is to one day become Hokage and finally be accepted for who I am; however, my dream is to one day hear my sister sing again; or better yet, talk even if it's only for a moment."

Sorato smiled softly at her brother and hugged him lightly. **I wish I could give him that Kurama; but it's been too long. **

"So, you're mute; Sorato-sensei." Shino clarified.

**_Yes, I am mute; during our training, Naruto and I will teach you my communication hand signs so I won't have to write all the time. Also, you don't need to call me Sorato-sensei; Sorato will be fine. _**

Naruto and Sorato shared a silent conversation before looking back at Shino and Shikamaru.

**_Now before I let you go. I need to tell you something about me and Naruto. It is an SSS-classed secret only me, Naruto and the Hokage can share. You can talk to your parents about it, as they know it, but no one else. We are telling you this because for our team to work, we need to trust one another. _**

Shino and Shikamaru sat straighter and nodded in understanding. **_What you know about the Kyuubi attack is a lie. The 4_****_th_****_ never killed the nine-tailed fox, he sealed it away into two infants. Naruto and I are the holder of the nine-tailed fox. _**

Naruto sat closer to his sister; scared of how his team would react. "Is that why the villagers don't like you?" Shino asked. Naruto and Sorato simply nodded. "They're idiots if they think you're the fox." Shikamaru growled as he remembered how Naruto was treated throughout the academy. Shino nodding in agreement.

"Thanks Shino, Shikamaru." Naruto said happily, relieved his friends and teammates accepted them.

**_Ok boys. I need to go see the Hokage. You're free for the rest of the day, tomorrow we'll meet here at 7 for some light training and then do a couple of missions after lunch. _**

"Ok, Sora-Chan!" Naruto leapt to his feet and hugged Sorato.

"Sorato, before you go." Shikamaru called. "Naruto said you had two disabilities; one is mutism, but what is the other?"

Sorato smiled coyly, flipping a piece of paper before vanishing in the wind. Shino caught the note using his bugs and opened it; Shikamaru and Naruto reading over his shoulder.

**_I'm Blind _**

"WHAT!?" Shino and Shikamaru cried in disbelief; Naruto laughed loudly at their reactions. "Naruto, explain." They demanded.

"My sister was born blind; but she is a powerful sensor ninja. It helps her see, and what makes her Sorato."

In the office of the Hokage tower, Sorato stood among the Jounin-sensei's grinning happily.

"Ok everyone reports." The Hokage ordered.

"Team 1 Failed"

"Team 2 Failed"

"Team 3 Failed"

"Team 4 Failed"

"Team 5 Failed"

"Team 6 Failed"

"Team 7 Passed, barely"

"Team 8 Passed, barely"

**_Team 10 Passed 100% _**

"Hmm. Kakashi, Kurenai, Sorato report."

Kakashi stepped forward, his faced stuck in his orange book. Kakashi's lone eye blinded rapidly when it vanished from his hand; he franticly looked around; only to growl when he saw Sorato had it. "Sora, give it back." He ordered, reaching out to grab her and his book.

"KAKASHI!" the Hokage snapped. Kakashi faltered under the Hokage's glare; and glanced helplessly at his book as Sorato held it hostage. "Team 7 consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka and Kiba Inuzuka passed; but barely. Sasuke refused to work as a team; they only passed because Ino and Kiba showed great teamwork, despite being a bit hostile to one another. I hope Sasuke will get better; however, if he doesn't change by the time of the Chunin exam then I'll request he be removed from my team. To hell with the council." He jumped as his book was sent flying back towards him.

Kurenai stepped forward as Kakashi returned to his previous position. "Team 8 consisting of Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Choji Akimichi passed; but barely. Sakura kept complaining and refusing to complete the test. How she passed the academy I don't know; because she shas shown me no qualities of a ninja. I only passed the team for Hinata and Choji; and like Kakashi; if Sakura doesn't changed by the Chunin exam then I request she be removed from my team and dropped from the ninja programme all together."

Everyone murmured between themselves; and how poorly the Uchiha heir and a councilmen's daughter behaved during the test. Such behaviour was not approved in Konoha. Sorato stepped forward to give her report.

**_Team 10 consisting of Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki passed. Straight away they showed excellent teamwork; using each of their skills and knowledge to gather data and get the bells. Though they were unable to geth the bells; they demonstrated the true purpose of the test. _**

**_I also did an extra test after we did our introductions. I told them about the nine-tails; and how me and Naruto contain him. Both Shino and Shikamaru accepted us. I know it is dangerous to tell them; but teamwork is all about trust, and trust someone there needs to be no secrets. _**

"Well done to everyone who passed their team. Kakashi, Kurenai; I will file your requests for transfers, when, they are needed. Sorato, while I did not authorise you to reveal the truth, I understand why you did; and I hope you and Naruto make long lasting friends." The Hokage smiled warmly at his adopted granddaughter as she beamed up at him. "Dismissed."


End file.
